Talk:L (character)
I'm not sure the picture of L is the most appropriate... I think that his pose looks too much like Near's.. :The picture of L that is on the 'main page' also used to be on the 'L' page. However, not too long ago, somebody decided to swap it with another image they found somewhere on the net. I was going to revert their edit, but because nobody appeared to dislike the new picture, I decided to leave it there. So if you want to change L's photo, please use one we already have on this Wiki (unless, of course, you can find a much better one). Oh, and next time, please sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) so we know who you are. --Dreamanderson 20:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Is the information about the photo shoot one-shot true I didn't find anything about it anywhere except here.Pro.Modi 21:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ---- L should have a higher intelligence level: even Near stated that only with Mello's help was he able to surpass L, as well as Light. L is not less intelligent than Near, and might even be smarter than Light, for he was never truly defeated by Light, he was only killed because of Rem's love for Misa. In any case, L is obviously more intelligent than Near and therefore, he should not have an 8, he should have at least a 9/10.--Dynel 13:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ---- This isn't a huge deal, however I noticed that when you click on the picture of L which says underneath it 'artistic perspective of L' It actually says in the comments that it is from the manga. I'm fairly certain this is incorrect as I have seen this picture posted online and it is from an unofficial text based Death Note game. 01:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Quirks I think we should add a column on Ryuuzaki's quirks. How he walks, talks, eats, sits, (doesn't) sleep, drinks, etc. Anyone who is familiar with with L should know all of these things. (I'm being L for halloween, so I studied L in all of the manga, anime, movies, and animated movies for hours just to see how he acts. I think I can perfectly impersonate, once I dye my hair.) L's Knowledge should be 8/10 - source ': ''Death Note : How To Read volume 13 Ryuzaki? I have to say the article is fairly satisfying on L, except some of the pictures. But I was wondering if his alias was Ryuzaki or Ryuuzaki with one or two U's 11:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Kisu L could still be alive!!! Did any of you notice that the L killed in the book could have been BB? When Rem wrote down L's name, and when Misa saw L's name, they could have seen BB's name. When L died, that could have actually been BB. Ohba said that BB was killed by Kira and the Death Note. I think that was when Light first got a hold of the Death Note. He killed prisoners too, so it is possible that he killed the incarcerated BB. Lady Nevaeh 10:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No, BB name is Beyond Birthday and Misa saw not that name... And BB died long time ago. About the Trivia In the trivia, it says 272 days is roughly one and a half years, however it is more like a little over half a year. Would anyone mind my changing it?Terror of Death DG-X 01:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Also in the trivia it says that L, Light and Misa are in Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid episode 6. How far along in the episode are they in there? --John 117 spartan 19:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC)L's young L in episode 25, i think the kids standing next to watari is L when he was young. Very weird bug on some pages, like L's and mostly other charecter pages like mello, BB, even aizawa, i get an enormous text and i think that it's the complete BB novel, can someone fix this weird bug? L Change The World I think it should be noted that this was also made into a book. And that a major flaw in it's storyline is that L wrote his own name in the notebook while it states in Death Note 13 How To Read that nothing will happen if you write your name in the Death Note. I think that those are pretty important details. 19:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC)Izaka What "L" Actually stands for. Due to L's behaviour, attitude, and persona, I devise his name stands for "'''Leonheart Lawliet" -Zentis Walker,2:18PM, Chennai,India,GMT 5:30,August 07, 2010 Did anyone notice Light and L and misa met way before? this took me quite some time to actually find and actually look at. due to many pauses and slow ups of this scene. It is when misa and l are entering a building. unfortually the episode escapes me on the name of what the episode was. but i noticed a man on a bike with a white t-shirt. when i paused the screen to go get something to drink; i noticed the man on the bike was L! now im not sure if anyone has noticed this sudden thing also but i noticed and it freaked me out. here is a picture of that scene. http://img3.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire1/05202008/2/a/e/6/2ae6998b86a5d0_full.jpg i still couldnt belive that was what i saw o.o; death is only another life 14:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC)